Just, Lighten Up
by DanganMelodies
Summary: After a fight between Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Mondo Oowada, they both end up having a date at the beach. Mainly just cute Ishimondo fluff. This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic, and I'd like to give credit to KillerCakePop, as I took Ideas from his/her story (but only one.), and GearUnlocked, as he gave me the idea of a beach plot.


Kiyotaka wasn't sure how this happen. First, he was arguing with his boyfriend Mondo over such small and stupid things, but now? Now, he was at a beach with Mondo, you know? The thing is, its 50 degrees outside, Mondo and Kiyotaka live in Florida, so that meant 50 degrees or below was like a small Ice Age had hit Earth. So this wasn't the time of day for going to the beach, when Kiyotaka could just be studying in his nice, cozy Condo right now.

As for Mondo, he was taking this awkward silence to an extreme, upset that his boyfriend refused to make any sort of conversation with him, he tried to find a way to beat Kiyotaka to a conversation, but he was beaten instead.  
"So how are your classes doing, Mondo? Don't you have a test coming up?" Kiyotaka flashed Mondo a look, along with a reassuring smile as he looked back at the beach again, it had just rained earlier, and the beach was wet, it disgusted Ishimaru in some ways, but he didn't complain, he liked spending alone time with Mondo, instead of being alone, by himself, like he was as a kid.

Mondo let out a long sigh, "...Yeah, there is a test soon, you're right, and my apprenticeship isn't so hot right now, either." Mondo let his head hang down, the thought of a test and a horrible relationship between him and his sensei had halfway killed his vibe, and he really didn't want to think of such things right now.

"I could help you study later Mondo, if that's what you want, but you'd have to actu-" Kiyotaka was cut off, as his boyfriend grabbed him by his sides and pushed him into a kiss, a romantic one at that, Kiyotaka's eyes went wide, and his eyebrows raised rather high, and the color of his red blush was just so… Unnatural, so beautiful. Then, Kiyotaka pushed back, and gave Mondo a stare, the one stare Mondo hated, when Kiyotaka's eyebrows furrowed together, and his eyes showed anger, before he even spoke a word.

"Mondo! It it extremely rude to cut someone off, Mondo Oowada, and PDA Rules still apply when off school grounds, you should know that!" Mondo knew that once they were out of the beach, he'd get the scolding of a lifetime, and wanted to avoid said things, so instead, he changed the topic. "Yeah, yeah, Teach sorry- But you do cut me off a lot too, you know, and besides, that's the only way I could shut your babbling up." Mondo ruffled Kiyotaka's soft, cropped hair, and then put his arm around Kiyotaka's shoulders, forcing him to walk closer to the bigger, too were they kept bumping their hips together.

"Babe?" Mondo asked, "Enough about my classes, but how are yours doing, you haven't really spoke about them lately, did something happen?" Mondo was right, Kiyotaka hadn't brought up his classes in awhile, a topic Kiyotaka really loved to talk about, Kiyotaka was serious about his classes, unlike Mondo.

"Oh, yes! My classes are going great, Mondo!" Mondo could sense some sarcasm in his words, and frowned at Kiyotaka. "You're lying, Babe, I can hear it in your words, what's wrong with your classes, if you told me maybe I could help you?" Mondo had the thought that maybe Kiyotaka's grades dropped, or weren't what he wanted them to be, he imagined Kiyotaka snapping on his teachers, and going on a rampage, then he started to chuckle under his breath.

"-You caught me, Mondo… The thing is, my classes really are great! It's just… Uhm.." Kiyotaka's throat begin to tense up, he felt as if his heart were in it, and then made a small choking noise. "Economics Class. It seems way too easy than what you would expect as a College level. We are learning the same things that we have learned in Hope's Peak, so unless we were learning at College Level in Economics class, then the College is only going soft on our class, or I was put into the wrong level, this year."

Mondo gave Kiyotaka a funny look, he remembered how hard Economics Class was to him in Hope's Peak, he wouldn't last a day in Kiyotaka's College.

***AfterMath***

Mondo and Kiyotaka stayed at the beach a little longer, and with enough pleading, Mondo had finally gotten Kiyotaka to lighten up and play in the water for a bit, they even made a few Sand Castles, and conjured Planet Diamond, then made an Army called the Crazy Diamonds. Kiyotaka and Mondo felt like two 5 year olds that begged their parents to go to the beach in 50 degree weather, and laughed the whole way back to their home, and listened to music in the car during their 2 hour drive back home, to the little town the both of them lived in.

Credit to KillerCakePop, I used parts of his/her story in mine, also credits to GearUnlocked, who gave me a beach plot.


End file.
